This invention relates to a resol phenolic thermosetting resin that contains a polyvinyl alcoholic compound. In particular, it relates to thermosetting resins based on bisphenol A, formaldehyde, and polyvinyl alcohol.
Metal containers have been lined with phenol formaldehyde thermosetting resins to protect the containers from corrosive contents and to protect the contents (e.g., food) from contamination by the metal container. In addition to resisting attack by solvents and corrosive materials, resins used for these applications must cure rapidly and adhere well to metals.